Notice
by Ai-chan41
Summary: Ketika sang kakak satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya telah direkrut sebagai seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama Tokyo, sakura mulai terabaikan, kehidupannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berantakan, harus bagaimana?
1. Prolog

NOTICE PROLOG

Author : Ai-Chan41

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Main Cast : Sasusaku

Rated : T

.

.

" _uwaa! Nii-chan kau kerrenn. Selamat yaa"_

" _Ini membosankan huft.."_

" _SAKURA! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

" _hehh.. ap-hik pa peduli-hik mu huh? Hahahahaha"_

" _Aku lelah sakura. Sekarang terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan aku tak peduli lagi. Aku pergi"_

" _Kau takmpernah mengerti Nii-chan hiks.. PERGI SANA!"_

" _Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan sakura-_

"perhatian

Eakk ini adalah prolog pertama di fanfic pertamaku, fanfic abal penghilang bete di siang bolong. Karena saya masih newbie jadi bisa dipasikan bahwa ef ef ini masih ancurr, jadi mohon kerjasamanya dengan kritik dan saran yaak.

See you chap one


	2. Chapter 1

|NOTICE|CHAPTER 1|

Author : Ai-Chan41

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Family

Main Cast : Sasusaku

Rated : T

WARNING! Typo mungkin bertebaran.

Sasusaku dan cast lainnya disini milik paman Masahikishimoto. Author Cuma pinjam nama aja.

Selamat membaca

"Selamat pagi!"

Salam sapa manja sakura kepada kakak tercintanya yang sedang meracik sesuatu di dapur

"Tumben kau sudah bangun saki!" Ujar Garaa dengan sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya mengejek adiknya yang jarang-atau tak pernah- bangun sepagi ini.

"Kau mengejekku? Seharusnya sambutan pagiku tak seburuk ini. Kau payah!" Sakura benci ini, seharusnya ia tak bangun saja.

"Oh baiklah,maafkan Nii-chan ok? Lagipula ini sama sekali bukan masalah sakura ayolah"

"Terserah, aku mau makan, kau harus selesai dalam 5 menit"

"Seharusnya kau tak usah bangun pagi jika hanya untuk menyuruhku ini itusaki"

"Kau melarangku?! Bukankah ini hari yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai hari 'keramat' itu?"

Hari keramat? Oh ya hari keramat. Maksud sakura adalah hari dimana si merah jabrik-sakura biasa memanggilnya begitu- memulai hari pertamanya sebagai dokter muda di rumah sakit ternama Tokyo. Terdengar keren bukan, usianya bahkan masih 27 tahun, 9 tahun lebih tua dari adiknya dan sudah direkrut menjadi dokter spesialis bedah di sebuah gedung besar tinggi yang sakura sendiri bingung tak bisa membedakan antara apartemen elit atau rumah sakit.

"Ini spesial sakura, kau tahu itu"

"Hm"

Sakura memang selalu acuh tak acuh pada siapapun di dunia ini bahkan Garaa juga termasuk, ia kurang suka bergaul karena ia selalu mempunyai pikiran bahwa 'semua pada akhirnya akan berpisah, semakin akrab maka perpisahan akan semakin sakit'

Acara makan bersama berlangsung dengan baik, hanya ada perkdebatan kecil seperti yang setiap hari mereka lakukan. Setelah selesai makan, Garaa berdiri hendak berangkat ke tempat kerja barunya.

"Hei aku sudah siap, ayo berangkat"

"Aku mau beangkat sendiri"

"Begitu? Bailklah aku akan berangkat dulu ya, aku titip rumah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku" Ucap Garaa sambil mengecup lembut dahi lapangan sakura. Sakura hanya diam saja dan tidak merespon apa-apa. Melihat itu Garaa jadi gemas dan mengusak rambut sakura.

'tangan Garaa terasa hangat'

Sejenak sakura menikmati kehangatan itu sambil memejamkan mata, hingga sakura tak menyadari kalau rambutnya sudah sangat acak-acakan. Lihat, sakura sekarang jadi mirip gembel. Garaa terkikik melihat wajah sebal sakura. Ayolah, sebenarnya sakura sudah siap berangkat sekolah, berhubung rambutnya yang acak-acakan maka ia harus merapikannya lagi.

"Hm, cepat berangkatlah sana dasar merah jabrik"

"Ah baiklah aku berangkat"

Garaa melambaikan tangannya ramah pada adiknya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis yang hampir sama sekali tak terlihat namun Garaa tau adiknya tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Mobil abu-abu mengkilap itu pun akhirnya pergi menjauh keluar dari pagar rumah mereka.

Dan hari yang baru telah dimulai. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit ragu akan hal ini, namun ia buang jauh- jauh segala pemikiran negatifnya itu. Lagipula bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan jika kakaknya bekerja di rumah sakit itu, gaji yang sudah pasti lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan bukankah itu berarti Sakura bisa meminta sang kakak membelikan barang-barang koleksi tetek bengek(?) yang tak penting itu tanpa alasan ini-itu bukan. Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

Sakura sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia sedang mengagumi dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya.

"Lihatlah gadis muda yang cantik ini saki"

Ujar sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Mengecek apakah ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Dan ternyata tidak. Ia sempurna dengan mengenakan setelan seragamnya yang sedikit tak rapi, ia tak memakai dasi dan malah memakai celana olah raga yang mengintip dibalik rok nya, dan itu membuat kesan bad girl. Ia memakai kosmetik tipis-tipis dan eyeliner, parfum yang baunya seperti mawar kering-katanya Ino- dan kuncir kuda sederhana pada rambut pendeknya, uhh sempurna bukan.

Baiklah saatnya pergi belajar

.

Ini dia sekolah tempat sakura belajar selama 2 tahun. Konoha High School, sekolah menengah atas yang lumayan bagus walaupun banyak murid berandalannya dan sakura termasuk dalam daftar.

"Oii jidat! Bawa kemari pantatmu kecilmu itu!"

See, ini masih pagi dan Ino sudah teriak-teriak mencari perhatian.

"Oh ayolah babi betina, ini masih pagi dan aku malas bicara tentang pantat"

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ino, menyapanya dan juga dua orang lainnya disebelah Ino, Shion dan Matsuri.

"Habisnya sih, kau lama sekali. 10 menit lebih lambat dari biasanya, kau telat bangun hm?"

"Tidak juga, ayo pergi ke kelas" ajak sakura berjalan duluan.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas, Sakura melihat si buntelan lemak a.k.a Chouji di ujung koridor. Chouji memandang sakura lekat-lekat seperti seorang fans kepada idolanya. Sebenarnya Chouji memendam perasaan pada Sakura, berbubung sakura orangnya acuh tak acuh pada setiap orang, Chouji takut ditolak dan akhirnya dipendam saja. Sakura sendiri memang tak pernah punya pacar sampai sekarang, bahkan Shion dan Ino sempat meragukan kenormalannya. Dulu pernah sih dia menyukai kakak kelas bertaring panjang yang selalu membawa anjing kecilnya kemana-mana, kalau tidak salah namanya Kiba. Tapi itu dulu saat mereka berada di bangku pertama menengah atas. Sakura ingin menyatakan perasaannya, namun sebelum itu Kiba lebih dulu pergi pindah ke China bersama orangtuanya dan itu membuat sakura sangat 'Heart Break'. Sakura sempat putus asa dan membolos sekolah selama dua hari, berlebihan bukan? Lalu setelah itu sakura masuk sekolah lagi dengan keadaan yang masih kacau, mata berlapis kantung dan seragam yang tak rapi.

Baiklah lupakan cerita sedih sakura, ada sedikit masalah disini.

' _Teeet teeet teet'_

Sialan bahkan mereka masih sangat jauh dari kelas. Keempat gadis muda itupun saling melempar pandangan sebentar, mengumpat tujuh kali supaya kesialannya tidak terlalu berdampak. Dan dengan serentak mereka mengucapkan mantra keramat yang cocok sekali dipakai pada waktu seperti sekarang ini, yaitu

"LAARII!"

Mereka berlari terbirit-birit menuju klas mereka masing-masing, harus segera sampai kelas atau mati berdiri akibat hukumuan dari guru mata pelajaran setelah ini.

Setelah melalui masa-masa sulit ditengah-tengah pelajaran si killer itu, akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas lega tepat setelah bel istirahat bernyanyi bagaikan lagu yang paling indah,memberi tahu bahwa perjuangan telah usai. Para siswa-siswi langsung berhamburan keluar kelas begitu juga si classmate Sakura dan Ino. Mereka bertemu dengan kawan se-geng Shion dan Matsuri lalu berjalan menuju kafetaria dan membeli snack atau apapun yang bisa dimakan. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, ada salah seorang siswa entah sengaja atau tidak menumpahkan kopi-nya dan mengenai blazer sakura. Shion seketika menahan napasnya mengerti apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura diganggu. Sakura sangat marah hendak menghukum siapapun pelakunya.

Saat sakura sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menyumpah serapahi si pelaku dengan hujatan-hujatan tak berperikemanusiaan, tiba-tiba "cukup Sakura!" Sasori datang dan merusak segalanya.

"Apa kau dan aku punya urusan Sasori-san? Lebih baik kau pergilah dan tinggalkan aku bersama urusanku"

"Tentu kita punya urusan Sakura"

"Tidak ada kata kita disini, pergilah"

"Aku akan tetap disini jika kau tak mengusir calon korbanmu itu"

"kau mengancamku tuan?"

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Sasori mengejek.

Sakura menggeram penuh amarah dan segera menendang 'si calon korban' pergi menjauh

"Apa urusanmu tuan?" Nada bicara sakura bahkan dipenuhi kabut amarah

"sakura, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu"

 _Deg_

 _What The..._

Dunia seakan lelah berputar, seolah waktu tak berjalan dengan baik. Ketiga teman sakura dibelakangnya menahan napas. Wajah sakura merah padam.

"T-tapi.. a-aku tidak.."

Bahkan sakura sangat gugup, sasori orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaannya pada sakura

"Tak apa sakura, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin menjalin sebuah relationship apapun itu, aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku saja kok. Hei dimana sakura si tukang bolos itu hah? Apa ekspresi seperti ini pantas di wajahmu?"

Sasori sedikit terkikik geli melihat perubahan mimik wajah sakura.

"Aku tidak. Aku mau pergi. Ayo kawan-kawan"

Sakura segera pergi dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan bahu kanannya pada bahu kiri sasori pertanda bahwa sakura masih bisa mengejeknya. Yeah tapi walaupun begitu, tapi pipi merah sakura sudah terlalu menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang malu.

"Wahh saku, kenapa tidak menerimanya langsung saja heung?" bisik Shion genit di telinga kanan sakura. "Ish, apa-apaan, bukannya tadi sudah jelas aku menolaknya" Sakura jadisebal sendiri, mana blazernya kena tumpahan kopi lagi. "Ahh sakura kalau begitu kapan kau punya pacar ha" Matsuri kini juga ikut-ikutan menggoda sakura. "Iya sakura, kapan kau punya pacar heung?, atau jangan-jangan kau tidak normal?" sambung Ino dengan sngat menyebalkan. "Diam dan urusi saja kekasih khayalanmu itu!" hah Sakura sedang kesal rupanya. "Hei, aku tidak mengkhayal tentang kekasihku itu saku. Kekasihku nyata, hanya saja masih rahasia"

"Terserah"

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa mereka telah berada di bangku terakhir di sekolah ini. Dan sejauh ini tak ada masalah serius yang terjadi. Ia masih sering dihukum sensei karena sering telat dan membolos pelajaran, dimana itu sangat lazim bagi sakura. Ia tetap senang melanggar tata tertib sekolah yang menurutnya itu memiliki sensasi yang aneh dan menggelikan, dan sakura menyukainya. Dirumah juga ia sering memporak-porandakan dapur yang tak bersalah dengan memasak masakan yang tak pernah benar. Ia juga berkali-kali merusakkan barang tetangganya seperti alat pemotong rumput atau gergaji. Menurut sakura ini semua adalah salah kakaknya yang mengabaikannya karena pekerjaan sialan itu, sebenarnya bukan masalah besar sih, kecuali...

"Aku pulang"

Suara Garaa menggelegar dari depan pintu. Tersenyum sumringah walaupun tampilan sedikit berantakan dan ada kantong mata tipis di matanya.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Apa kau lupa dimana rumahmu?" Sindiran halus sakura yang selalu menyertai disetiap ucapannya. "kau tau aku selalu sibuk sakura, dan aku tentu tidak lupa dimana rumahku" Alasan yang logis bukan? Tetapi sakura tak pernah menyukainya. "Kau bisa kan mengirimiku sebuah pesan, atau kau mungkin menelfonku sebentar, bilang kalu kau tak pulang berhari-hari. Ponselku sepi tahu? Ujar sakura dengan amarah. "Maafkan aku saki, aku tak sempat menghubungimu. Aku ingin tapi aku taerlalu sibuk, kumohon mengertilah sayang" Kakaknya sudah memohom maaf, tapi bukan sakura namanya kalau ia melunak hanya karena seribu kata manis yang bisa membikin diabetes. Ia menatap Garaa sinis "cepat mandi dan siapkan hadiah untukku" ujar sakura menuntut dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya sakura ingin menangis saat kakaknya tak pulang berhari-hari dan yang itu tadi bukan yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan sakura pernah menangkap basah ponsel milik Garaa yang bergetar menampilkan sebuah pesan manis dari seseorang yang diberi nama 'sweety' dan itu bukan sakura. Ada gadis lain. Kakaknya punya seorang gadis diluar sana. Sakura pernah ingin mempertanyakannya pada Garaa tapi itu malah akan membuat sakura menangis dihadapan kakaknya, jadi sakura mengurungkan niatnya. oh ayolah, gengsinya sakura itu setinggi langit, mana mungkin menangis dengan mudahnya dihadapan kakaknya sendiri. Itu hanya akan membuat sakura terlihat lemah.

[SKIP TIME]

Kakak beradik itu kini tengah menonton sepak bola di layar televisi. Dimana dulu mereka sering taruhan akan tim siapa yang menang, dan yang kalah akan menuruti kemauan si pemenang. Tapi kini itusemua tak terjadi lagi, hanya ada perdebatan kecil tentang hal-hal yang sama sekali tak penting. Sakura sering mencari perhatian dengan membuat masalah pada kakaknya, namun Garaa sudah terlalu dewasa untuk membalas kenakalan sakura. Garaa hanya diam dan selalu menasehati sakura dimana sakura sudah mengerti itu semua. Garaa memang tidak asyik, dia tak mau diajak bermain permaian sakura. Tapi walau begitu, sakura tau Garaa sangat menyayanginya.

"hei saki"

"hm"

"aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki hadiah untukmu"

"Apa!?"

"Eum, aku ambil cuti 3 hari untuk berlibur bersamamu, lagipula besok hari sabtu, kau mau kan?"

"Sialan kau, kenapa cuma 3 hari"

"kurasa itu cukup untuk kau puas berlibur seharian bukan?"

"ok, kepantai ya?"

"Siap, tuan puteri"

Keesokan harinya mereka bangun pagi-pagi dan segera bersiap menuju pantai. Hari ini mereka bisa berlibur sepuasnya. Sakura memakai baju pantai yang memperlihtkan lekuk tubuh indahnya, dan itu membuat sakura terlihat sangat ramping sekaligus seksi. Garaa kaget melihat adiknya yang baru pertama kali ini terlihat sangat wow, ah sakura sudah besar rupanya.

Asyik membuat istana pasir hingga lupa bahwa mereka sudah sehari penuh berada di pantai. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Langit berwarna oranye dan memperlihatkan matahari tenggelam, sangat indah. Sakura terlalu menikmati pemandangannya tak memperdulikan Garaa yang sedari tadi memanggilnya untuk segera pulang. Tidak baik jika pulang terlalu malam. Sebelum pulang mereka membeli beberapa persediaan makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Sampai dirumah, sakura langsung mandi dan tidur tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang minta perhatian ingin diisi. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau kakaknya tengahberbicara engan seseorang via telepon sambil tersenyum-senyum. Masa bodoh dengan kakaknya, ia lelah sekali.

Sakura bangun di pagi hari ketika matahari sudah tinggi. Ia melihat jam di nakasnya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Senyenyak itukah ia tidur?. Sakura langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju dapur ingin segera mengisi perutnya. Namun ada yang sedikit mengganjal, tak terlihat sedikitpun batang hidung kakaknya disetiap sudut rimah, 'kemana dia?, batin sakura sambil celingukan mencari sosoknya. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan banyak makan berbau sedap kesukaan sakura, siap santap. Ia juga menemukan secarik memo kecil yang bertuliskan'ini untukmu, coba saja ini kesukaanmu kan? Aku pergi sebentar mengunjungi temanku'

'pergi lagi ya' batin sakura dalam hati sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya siapa sih gadis yang membuat kakaknya jadi sepertiini, sakura akan memusuhinya.

[SKIP TIME]

Tiga hari masa cuti Garaa berakhir dan ia harus kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya yang tiada habisnya itu. Rencananya mereka berdua mau berangkat bersama, dan itu akan terjadi hanya jika Garaa memaksanya. Dan berhasil, setelah memaksa sakura dengan segala janji dan kata-kata manis akhirnya sakura mau juga diajak berangkat pagi bersamanya.

Garaa mengantar adiknya hingga depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Jaga dirimu" pamit sakura yang entah ini hanya pemikiran Garaa atau memang sakura berkata dengan sangat lembut.

"kau juga sakura, da" Balas Garaa singkat padat tanpa kecupan selamat tinggal,tanpa kalimat perhatian dengan 'hubungi aku jika terjadi sesutu'. Sakura butuh perhatian Garaa yang dulu lagi, bukan yang seperti sekarang. Oh ayolah kak, sakura rindu masa-masa itu. Mobil Garaa beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat sakura dan sakura-pun juga mulai berjalan masuk menuju sekolah kesayangannya.

Mungki di sekolah, Sakura adalah gadis cantik aktif tukang melanggar peraturan. Tapi dirumah, ia hanyalah batang korek api yang basi, tak bisa dinyalakan, mati. Dia kesepian, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika nii-chan tak ada dirumah? Ini membosankan" monolog sakura. Ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dirumah, merapikan kamar tidur sudah, belajar disekolah sajalah, memotong rumput sudah, rumah rapi sudah, lalu apa. Jalan-jalan? Ya, jalan-jalan mungkin akan menyenangkan. Ia lalu pergi ke taman kota sendirian menggunakan celana panjang, jaket, syal, dan juga masker, cuaca lumayan dingin karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur apalagi ini malam hari. Sakura duduk di kursi taman sesekali mengambil foto selfie dirinya dengan air mancur besar dan cantik dibelakangnya. Ia menatap langit melihat bintang-bintang berkelip cantik dan juga dewi malam yang seakan menggambarkan kedinginan. Sejenak ia teringat akan orangtuanya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura amat menyesal karena ia rasa penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Orangtuanya yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dalam kebakaran apartemen 9 tahun silam. Sakura ceroboh dengan santainya ia bernyanyi dan menari menirukan gaya para boyband korea yang sedang tampil saat itu. Ia menghidupkan televisi keras-keras hingga tak mendengar alarm kebakaran. Lalu semua berterjadi begitu saja tanpa memberi waktu sakura untuk beradaptasi. Sekarang ia sendirian. Sakura ingin menangis, namun tangisan itu tak akan pernah bisa membuat sakura kembali kedalam pelukan ibu dan ayah. Sakura ingin pulang. Jalan-jalan ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Seharusnya sakura mendapat hiburan disini namun ia yang ia dapat, rasa penyesalan tiada akhir. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir terlebih dahulu kesebuah swalayan dan membeli beberapa snack dan mencoba sedikit champagne mungkin. Setelah memilih-milih dan membayar belanjaannya, sakura langsung melesat ke rumah ingin segera menikmati snack favoritnya dan mencicipi champagne untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sakura memang bukan peminum yang handal. Lihat, bahkan sakura hanya meminum seteguk dan sudah mabuk berat seperti ini. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya agak mual. Dan tepat saat itu, seseorang yang tidak diundang datang.

"saki, berkasku ada yang..."

Garaa tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu kaget dengan keadaan adiknya. Sejauh inikah sakura. Hati Garaa mencelos melihat adiknya mabuk di sofa ruang tamu.

"SAKURA! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Bentak Garaa yang terbakar emosi.

"Apa pedulimu hah?! PERGI SANA"

Garaa membelak kaget, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pergilah-hik dan jangan-hik pedulikan aku" Lanjut sakura dengan nada khas orang mabuk.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi"

"Kenapa kau-hik baru memperdulikanku sekarang-hik huh? Kenapa tidak-hik dari dulu!"

 _Deg_

Sakura barusaja menusuk Garaa dengan pisau tajam yang tak terlihat. Begitu dalam dan sakit.

"Sakura maafkan aku. Ini salahku. Kumohon maafkanlah" Garaa mulai berkaca-kaca. Memeluk adiknya pertanda permohonan maaf. Awalnya sakura sedikit meronta tapi hanya sebentar ia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan mulai tak sadarkan diri didalam pelukan hangat sang kakak.

Garaa segera mengganti piyama sakura dengan yang baru karena yang tadi sudah kotor terkena muntahan sakura. Ia memakaikannya dengan hati-hati, bagaimanapun Garaa itu laki-laki, selalu ada perasaan 'ingin' apalagi saat ia melihat tubuh sempurna dihadapannya secara langsung, itu membuat akalnya berjuang habis-habisan melawan hasratnya.

Setelah selesai mengurus sakura, ia harus mandi lagi karena tadi sakura muntah di kemejanya. Tidak banyaksih, tapi cukup mengganggu. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir Garaa sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia menghubungi naruto untuk menggantikannya jaga malam. Ia tetap ingin dirumah dan menunggu adiknya bangun dan bicara baik-baik. Ia memikirkan masalah ini beserta solusinya. Berpikir dan berpikir. Sampai akhirnya lelah dan tertidur di sofa setelah menemukan solusi.

Paginya ketika Garaa mendapati sakura keluar dari kamarnya, Ia langsung menghampiri sakura.

"Hai bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa garaa ramah. "Kau peduli? Kenapa kau tidak ke rumah sakit saja sana" ujar sakura yang mood nya dalam keadaan buruk.

"sakura aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu"

"hm"

"aku menyuruh temanku untuk menjaga dan menemanimu"

Tunggu... Apa?

"Iya, aku menyuruh temanku untuk menemani dan menjagamu ketika aku tidak dirumah. Namanya Sasuke. Dia baik sekali kok"

"A-apa"

Ini dia chap one nya. Masih kacau sih, tapi jadi. Mohon dimaklumi ya.. author masih belajar hehe

Mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah nge review ff saya, keep refiew ya

Thanks to

[hanazono yuri],[wulanretno44],[Dwisuke],dan[echamaretha]

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya


End file.
